Recently, in accordance with increases in the speed of digital devices such as mobile phones, and the like, the necessity of raising a frequency band of components mounted in the digital devices has increased, and a demand for raising a frequency band of a multilayer chip bead, a noise countermeasure component, has also increased.
Recently, demand has increased to the GHz band, and high impedance has been required in a high frequency band of several GHz.
In order for the multilayer chip bead to have good high frequency characteristics, it is important to reduce stray capacitance generated between an external electrode and a coil electrode of the multilayer chip bead.
In order to suppress such stray capacitance of the multilayer chip bead, a coil is generally disposed perpendicularly to a mounting surface. However, in a case in which the coil is disposed perpendicularly to the mounting surface, the number of stacked layers is increased in order to secure performance of the multilayer chip bead, a high degree of precision is required in a dicing process, and strength of a product is reduced.